The present invention relates to an opening control device in a vehicle door in which the door in a vehicle body is electrically opened and closed.
In an opening control device in a vehicle door, a liftgate on the back of the vehicle and a sliding door on the side can be opened and closed not only electrically but also manually by weak force in JP2005-82019A and JP2001-132327A.
In JP2005-82019A, in an opening control device in a liftgate, when the liftgate is opened to a fully-open position electrically, it is likely to hit the ceiling of a car park depending on parking space of the car park. In spite of trying to stop the liftgate right before the fully-open position, particularly, in the liftgate that vertically opens and closes, a force for opening the liftgate is applied by a gas stay to reduce an opening force. The liftgate is lifted by the gas stay to the fully-open position and finally hits the ceiling of the car park. It is required to provide technique in which a liftgate can be stopped right before the fully-open position.
In JP2001-132327A, a clutch mechanism is provided on a power-transmitting path between a motor and a door. When the door is between the fully-closed position and the fully-open position, the clutch mechanism is in half-clutch state and the door is held in the intermediate position. The door can be opened and closed manually to meet the conditions above. However, it is required to provide a control circuit for controlling the clutch mechanism in the half-clutch state. Thus, its structure becomes more complicated, which results in increase in power consumption and costs.